Data transfer protocols such as file transfer protocol (FTP), hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP), Aspera transfer software, and SSH file transfer protocol (SFTP) are often implemented to transmit data between computing devices. Such data transfer protocols are file agnostic and are not configured to make intelligent, data dependent decisions regarding the transfer of data. These and other shortcomings are identified and addressed by the disclosure.